Emmett's POV of the flight
by redapples
Summary: basically the title says it all... It's the flight newmoon in emmett's POV
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

_Emmett's POV _

_Set in the chapter 'flight' in new moon_

Esme and Carlisle hurried into the black car as soon he put the silver phone down. Me, Rose and Jasper went into the jeep. Jasper took the drivers seat. He knows I don't like him driving my truck but this time I didn't complain. Rose needed me.

In the car, I put my arm around Rose tightly, trying to comfort her as Carlisle's BMW disappeared from view. Nothing I did worked since Alice rang in the afternoon. What did she say to hurt rose's spirit, I mean I know she ruined Eddie, but still, scolding won't help. Geesh Alice.

"Rose it's all fine"

"No, it's not"

I gave up. I already tried this inside. Besides, it's no use anyway, only Edward or Bella could say something that had impact. I decided to drop it.

"So Rose, where do you wanna go next? I was thinking the holiday house we bought last winter in the Andes Mountains. I'm pretty sure the plasma we bought there still works and the forest is right outside has grizzlies …. Oh and I think theres also mountain lion! We could bring ed…"

I broke off.

Both Rose and Jasper were glaring at me.

God, it's not like we don't know they're gonna be fine. Alice did call… we are going to pick them up... I don't see what's the big deal.

All the same, I decided to shut up for the rest of the drive. These people can be so unsocial.

When we arrived, Jasper ran out first. 'alice' I thought. I was reaching for the car door when Rose pulled me back.

"Please, Emmett, wait here with me" she said quietly and slightly panicky

"sure"

We sat there in silence. I didn't trust myself to say something that wouldn't cause her to overreact.


	2. Chapter 2

At last, we caught sight of Carlisle and Esme

_Before you read this PLEASE review… even if it is to botch about it _

We stepped outside and leaned on the black sedan. At last, we caught sight of Carlisle and Esme. Just behind her, I could make out the distinct scent of Bella. Wow, this was the first time I had since her since her birthday party. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

Rose's position stiffened beside me as Edward tore his gaze off Bella and glared at her instead, his posture stiffening as well. I held my arm tighter around her shoulders, trying to push them down to a more preferable comfortable position. I knew better than to talk, so instead, I thought, "Edward, Rose is sorry, cut her some slack".

For a brief moment I thought Edward glanced at me, but luckily he stared back down to Bella.

"Don't", Esme whispered, "she feels awful"

"She should", Edward replied

"It's not her fault", Bella whimpered in a small voice.

"Let her make amends", Esme pleaded

Edward glowered at Rose once more. She looked down to her shoes in shame. I hugged her tightly and dragged her into the front two seats of the car. We had heard that Esme had forced Edward and Bella to ride with us.

We waited, then we heard Edward pull Bella into the back with him. She looked exhausted. As the car purred to life, Bella put her head against Edward's chest, closing her eyes.

As I drove out of the car park, Rosalie said,

"Edward…"

"I know", he replied in a gruff tone

"Bella…" Rosalie said, in a little softer tone


	3. Chapter 3

At last, we caught sight of Carlisle and Esme

_Before you read this PLEASE review… even if it is to botch about it _

We stepped outside and leaned on the black sedan. At last, we caught sight of Carlisle and Esme. Just behind her, I could make out the distinct scent of Bella. Wow, this was the first time I had since her since her birthday party. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

Rose's position stiffened beside me as Edward tore his gaze off Bella and glared at her instead, his posture stiffening as well. I held my arm tighter around her shoulders, trying to push them down to a more preferable comfortable position. I knew better than to talk, so instead, I thought, "Edward, Rose is sorry, cut her some slack".

For a brief moment I thought Edward glanced at me, but luckily he stared back down to Bella.

"Don't", Esme whispered, "she feels awful"

"She should", Edward replied

"It's not her fault", Bella whimpered in a small voice.

"Let her make amends", Esme pleaded

Edward glowered at Rose once more. She looked down to her shoes in shame. I hugged her tightly and dragged her into the front two seats of the car. We had heard that Esme had forced Edward and Bella to ride with us.

We waited, then we heard Edward pull Bella into the back with him. She looked exhausted. As the car purred to life, Bella put her head against Edward's chest, closing her eyes.

As I drove out of the car park, Rosalie said,

"Edward…"

"I know", he replied in a gruff tone

"Bella…" Rosalie said, in a little softer tone


	4. Chapter 4

Bella opened her eyes in shock

Bella opened her eyes in shock. What a stupid reaction. What else was she expecting? More insults and life-threatening glares?

"y-y-es Rosalie?" she asked, hesitant

"I'm so very sorry Bella, I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you went to save my brother after what I did, please say you'll forgive me"

The words were awkward, and stilted because of her embarrassment, but to me I knew she was sincere. Miraculously, Bella seemed to share my view.

"Of course Rosalie", she mumbled unclearly and shyly, "it's not your fault at all! I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff, of course I forgive you!"

I found this amusing.

"It doesn't count till she's conscious Rose", I chuckled, trying to make the topic seem a little lighter, ignoring Edward's black expression.

"I'm conscious", Bella muttered, sighing

I laughed. These were the times I missed.

"Let her sleep", he insisted, his voice a little warmer

I resisted making a remark and concentrated on the driving. After around 20 seconds, Bella was asleep. The gentle sound of her breathing in and out humming through my ears.

As soon as I was sure Bella wouldn't wake, I turned to Edward

"Edward, You're gonna pay for that big brother, what were you thinking!"

Edward sighed. "sorry", he mumbled.

He stared out the window, and then pulled his gaze onto Bella. I turned away from him and looked at Rose. I was delighted when she looked tons better. She still had the hint of guilt and worry in her face but she had almost gone back to worry-free.


End file.
